Of Fire and Thieves
by Bronzalyn
Summary: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deciet, the King of Theive
1. Wales

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings work, or characters, so anything you see in my storythat is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deciet, the King of Theives...a particularly goodlooking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**Whales:**

A young lady in the serving outfit that ranked her as a personal maid kneeled on the floor, head bowed. Her golden red locks swung about her face, hiding her impatient expression. Green eyes flashed, annoyed, under long lashes.

Standing not an arms length in front of her, sounding quite remotely like a an angry goat, was the Head of Servings, the boss servant, the Big Momma…whatever you want to call her. Hair tied into a bun, gray strands escaping, she shouted, or rather, in the girl's point of view, bleated (the sound that farm animals make). Her beefy arms pointed accusingly at the young woman, and her wide sides shook and trembled.

"How _dare_ you! Bring a weapon, int' milady's personal chamber…it's an attempt to murder, I tell you! A knife, in the princess's _room!_ What were y' thinkin'? No, what have y' been _drinkin'?"_

The lady ranted on, and on…Oh, what would the girl had _given _to get out of that stuffy room. She sighed inwardly. Damn the princess! This never would have happened if Her Royal Highness hadn't insisted on journeying to Whales. Ugh! She had merely been on a simple task for the princess; fetch some papers she had left. But her boot knife had wriggled out of place, and, letting down her ever present guard, she had knelt down to adjust it. It was then that the Head of Servings at Palace Whales had walked in.

As the Head of Servings rambled on, her double chin trembling excessively, the woman let her mind wander. The room she was in was large, a dome shaped ceiling arched overhead. Colored glass filtered the morning light, scattering brilliant colors of purple and red and green onto the floor and opposite wall. It was the floor of the study to the princess's suite of which she was uncomfortably sitting on. The papers, she knew, were sitting on the mahogany desk, lying upright for all to see.

She sat with unnerving stillness, not moving out of impatience as most would, not squirming, and seemingly not breathing. Her glorious hair shielded her face, and her shoulders slumped. Hers was a picture of a weak, guilty semblance, just what the Head of Servings liked to see. But only an act. For within, beyond the fiery shield of hair, was a strong spirit. Patient by nature, her strict training had enforced that even more, teaching her tolerance, and an ever watchful regard on life. Her deep green eyes glinted, thinking of training. Oh, what long hours she trained!

Everything from archery to fencing. From herbal medicines to poisons. From court conduct to seducing men. From Dark magic to Charms. She had trained, and under the care of her watchful master, she had bloomed into the proper body guard, fit only for a princess. And thus she was. Nay, she was not only body guard to Princess Amial, but also body servant and best friend. And it was, for this reason, she had a boot knife.

That brought the woman back to reality. Glancing up through her hair, she observed the ranting servant. She tsked under her breath. There were so many things she could be doing now…she should be sitting with Amial, discussing the most handsome men of the court… she should be outside, helping Amial with a new sword stroke, or learning how to improve her own atrocious dancing skills…

Quick footsteps sounded around the corner. And then, through the door, walked the princess in all her glory. White golden hair, tall, hazel eyes, and a quick, tested temper. Lily smiled quietly, it took her long enough! The Head of Servings was temporarily silenced and stood gaping at the princess.

"Ah! There you are, Lily." Her friend sighed, observing Lily's predicament. "I graciously thank you, Madam, for finding my body servant, I was beginning to think she had gotten lost in this drafty palace!" Lily stifled a laugh as the beefy woman snapped out of her reverie and, still gaping at the princess, jumped to the ground, bowing low. It was quite a sight, and in the process, the woman's dress ripped.

"Oh, terr'bly s'rry miss, I mean, princess, I mean, your Most Royal Highness, Sir—Ma'am. Beggin' yer forgiveness an' all, but I had no idea she was yer body maid!" The woman babbled.

Amial raised a delicate eyebrow. The girl took her queue and arose from the floor. Taking short quick strides, she grabbed the papers, and followed the princess out of the room, leaving the babbling lady behind.

Once out of the room, they let their peals of laughter take over. "Did you see her face?" Lily laughed out. Amial nodded,

"Oh, and, 'Most Royal Highness, Sir…may I ask your forgiveness?'" They giggled together.

Walking into the morning light was relief from the dark interior of the palace. Lily dutifully flanked her mistress, falling in one step behind her. Lily sighed jealously as she regarded the princess's fluent, graceful movements. Amial was graceful in almost everything she did, whether it was dancing, or walking, or merely descending stairs. Her steps were miniscule and perfected. Her dancing skills rivaled a goddess's.

Lily seemed to be quite the opposite. She could never get the hang of walking as if on a cloud. And she probably would be clumsy in all aspects of her life, if it weren't for her particular training. Her movements were not small and balanced as Amial's were, but wild and long. She could not dance Court dances, but rather, a carefree dance, a wild one, one that would be mocked at by the Royal Court. And, obviously, Amial's personal maid could not be mocked by the Court, so she was refrained to dancing like a proper lady (however ungainly she was at that.)

Amial treaded across the stone courtyard and through the stables, finally sitting down under a shady tree. Amial's hair glinted in the rising sun, and her hazel green eye's twinkled playfully at Lily. Spreading her skirts elegantly about her, Amial turned to Lily.

"Let us see what Father Dearest is writing about," she said conspiratorially.

Lily shook her head. "Just for the record, it's all your fault if anyone finds out," she joked.

Amial tossed her head, impatient. "Of course, silly."

Lily smiled and turned her attention to the papers. The papers she held had been snagged off the king's desk before leaving for Whales. Amial, being the curious sort, thought they looked interesting. Now, glancing down at them, Lily saw they were letters. Actually, a single letter. Lily began to read.

**"Lord Whittman of Cheshire,**

**I appreciate your shared knowledge of the rebellion. You are absolutely correct, we must get Amial into hiding. She is not safe here. I fear what the scoundrels would do to my precious daughter if they got a hold of her. However, I think it unwise to tell her of her danger just yet. I am allowing her to travel to Whales with her personal body servant. She will be well looked after, and I believe our summer home at Whales will be the safest spot for her…."**

Lily trailed off. She frowned. A rebellion. She knew what this meant. Amial's father, the King of Spain, was a horrible king. Everyone knew it. There were many people who disliked him and would do much to see him off the thrown. He refused to aid his suffering country men, whom the Dark Lord had begun attacking. Rebellions had sprung up in the past year.

Now, it seemed, one such rebellion was out to get Amial; to use her as leverage against the king. But how could the king be so stupid? She was almost 100 sure that this letter was merely a saved copy of one he had already sent. Anybody could intercept it.

Lily glanced over to Amial. The beautiful blonde stared back at Lily, her gaze angry and determined.

Lily gave a half-smile. "You know what this means, yeah?" she asked.

Amial shrugged. "I don't know. You're the body guard. I'm pretty pissed that Daddy wouldn't tell me."

Lily smiled, ruefully. "If the letter was intercepted, you could be in trouble," Lily's smile became humorous. "Guess what!"

Amial looked wearily at Lily.

"We get to switch places."

_Ha ha ha... _**evil chuckle** Lily... a princess?

Review please. This is my first FF, so I would appreciate constructive critism... or just a couple words...

I promise to update... soon...if you review


	2. Threats Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's work, or characters, so anything you see in my story that is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deceit, the King of Thieves...a particularly good-looking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**Threats Revealed:**

Lily took a deep, controlling breath and tried to smooth her face into a mask of nothing. Oh! How she hated formal balls! The hosts of the summer palace felt it necessary to hold a party for the princess, and now Lily found herself trailing Amial dutifully, dressed up and pampered like a clone of her princess.

It was at these formal occasions that the barrier between princess and body servant became apparent. Where Amial was talked to and had the pleasure of food and drink and dance, it was Lily's duty to trail her or step up against the wall as a slave would do while the princess danced and socialized.

Lily's head rang with thoughts of escaping. Her dress was constricting with a tight bodice and long heavy layers of skirts, as were the styles. However, Lily's dress had a high neckline and long, tight sleeves, marking her as a servant to one of the nobles. It limited Lily's movement and breathing capacity.

She cursed it three times over.

Tonight, it seemed, Amial was in a particularly good mood. Lily couldn't blame her, of course, because she loved ball's, but her friend knew how to push her buttons.

Amial, surrounded by a group of young, eager men, beckoned Lily over, smiling secretively. Lily walked carefully over, trying not to trip over the long hemline of her dress, and surveying the room quickly for any sign of a threat. She would have rather changed placed before the ball, but the potion had not been ready.

"You called, Your Highness?" Lily said, eyes now turned down to the ground.

Amial smiled playfully, and Lily sighed. Sometimes it seemed the princess didn't understand that Lily was truly her servant, and that fulfilling her duties came before friendship. "Lily, darling, I'd like you to meet Eric of Loon."

Lily inwardly groaned. Now she knew why Amial had called her over. She wanted Lily to dance! Lily made a note to later make her pay. This was going to be hell.

Lily turned her bored green eyes to the said person. The man's putrid blue eyes flicked carelessly over Lily and back to Amial. "How do you do?" she asked, her voice toneless. The man obviously wasn't very impressed with her beauty; the makeup and the dress and her severely pulled back hair made sure of that.

Eric stuck his nose in the air and asked her dance. Lily glared at Amial, whose grin stretched across her face. How was she supposed to make sure the princess stayed safe if she was concentrating on not tripping?

"Of course, My Lord."

Eric held out his hand and Lily attempted to place her hand on delicately. He led her out onto the dance floor, and Lily took one last look over her shoulder at Amial. _Merlin help me now!_ A tune struck up, and Lily recognized it as one of the more difficult dances. She groaned.

Dances were a formal affair in Court. Each step was hard and placed. Everything had to be exact, and that was what Lily hated.

She managed through, barely. She stepped on her partner's feet so many times she lost count, and she kept tripping over the hem of her dress.

When it was done, the man leaned over and whispered in her ear a remark. I'd rather not put what he said here in this story, but I can tell you that it took all of Lily's restraint not to leap at him or hex him.

Lily left the ball feeling glum.

Amial couldn't stop laughing.

------------ -------------- ---------------------

Amial grimaced at the simmering cauldron. "It smells so bad!" she complained.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be complaining. I have to have blonde hair. Oh, what'll I do if I have to dance? It was bad enough last night, but people have seen how well you dance!"

Amial grinned maliciously. "That'll be your problem, now won't it?" Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Two days had passed since the letter. With each hour, Amial had become, surprisingly, more pleased. "This is so exciting!" she said, "Why do we have to change places? I think it would be incredibly exciting to be kidnapped." Lily had merely snorted, replying, "Tell that to your father when he has to give up his thrown or see you die."

Lily scooped the potion into two cups, applying a piece of each of their hairs into the cups. The potion was a simple one. It was much like hair die, except instead of applying the die to one's hair, one drank the potion, and their hair turned the desired color. Lily had dubbed the Polly Juice Potion too risky because of the possibility of not having it near Lily when it was needed. It would be bad if Lily began to transform back into herself while in Court.

As everyone had seen Amial last night, changing their hair color wouldn't do much. Anyone with one eye would be able to pick up on the dramatic differences in facial structures. Amial's face was oblong and perfectly structured, her nose not too large nor too small, pale, creamy skin, and a smooth forehead. Lily's face was round and adorned with freckles and had a wild beauty about it.

Lily handed her princess a cup of the potion, and said, "Cheers!" She downed the potion in one large gulp, the horrid taste not bothering her in the least; she had tasted worst. She watched Amial's dainty gulps and disgusted looks.

The princess and her friend went to stand by the long mirror. "Okay," spoke Lily in her calming way, "Remember, the counter spell is 'Rollofom'." Ready? One, two, three,"

The two girls, one short with red hair, one tall with blonde hair, muttered, 'Tuffnin," under their breaths. Then they waited, holding their breaths.

The change started gradually, from the roots of their hair. Then, in a flash of color, Lily's auburn red hair became golden white.

She stared disgustedly at her locks. She loved her red hair. She absolutely adored it. But now, it was a blonde color. Not that Lily didn't like blonde! She just didn't think it suited her.

She looked over to Amial whom was now adorned with the red, coppery locks that were unique to Lily. Amial spoke gleefully, "Well, princess, I guess it's your turn to take the spotlight!"

Lily was about to reply when a flash of color caught her eye. Her eyes widened. Remembering just in time that SHE was now the princess, she called out, "Lily!" Amial looked around confusedly, but only for a moment.

The attacker flew out of the air, heading for whom he thought was the princess. Lily pivoted out of the way, lashing out her foot and sending the attacker flying. She swung about, grabbing her boot knife. The attacker had crashed into a table and sent things flying.

Lily gestured at Amial to get out, and turned to her fallen attacker, only to find another person in his place. Lily (whom the attackers thought was the princess) snarled and slashed out with her dagger. The attacker leapt back. Her dagger whistled through the air. She slashed again and again, and the attacker kept dodging. Lily became fed up darted in quickly and swept his feet out from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud and a groan.

She was about to kneel down to him when hands wrapped themselves around her mouth. Thinking quickly, she tucked her chin, grabbed the person's arms, and hurled him over her back, just as she had been taught to do. _Crap! These guys just don't quit!_ Lily felt herself lucky that the kidnappers had happened to come after the two girls had died their hair.

Three were on the ground, but more were swarming in. Lily faced one at a time, using her dagger more than anything against these big brutes. She knew her strengths and weaknesses, and she was no weight-lifter. She tripped one, knocked one out, cut one across the shoulder. She danced from enemy to enemy, fierce as a wildcat.

The battle, however, lasted only a matter of minutes. A dark haired fellow, whom Lily recognized as the first man that had attacked her, rose up before her, a wand pointed at her chest. Lily saw this too late, reaching for her own wand, but finding it hopeless.

The man spoke a single word, and Lily found herself unable to move. She growled to herself. _What a fool! _She thought. _At least it is I, and not Amial._

He walked towards her, his handsome face pondering and mocking. "What a wild one we have on our hands, boys," he remarked dryly, looking deep into Lily's green eyes. Lily closed off her face as she was taught, showing naught her emotions.

All the men around her were sprawled on the floor, groaning, some picking themselves up, others out cold.

The handsomely dark man smirked at Lily, bringing his body up close against hers. She could feel his hard chest against her shoulder, his thigh tickling the fabric of her dress. He circled her, eyeing her unashamedly. Lily felt the heat of his breath on her ear, and his hot, sweaty body against her form. "It's a good thing I brought a lot of my men. I don't know what I would have done if it were just me." Lily merely stared at the wall in front of her.

The man picked up Lily's fallen wand and tucked it into his breeches. Lily growled with anger. _How _dare_ he touch my wand!_ Her body being immobile, she was unable to lash out at him as she wished, and she dutifully kept her growl silent.

Shouts from outside the door alerted her captors of rescuers. The dark haired man swished his wand at the door, and the lock clicked. Lily was slung over the man's shoulder easily. He climbed over to the open window and vaulted out of it, landing easily on the courtyard below. Without wasting a moment, he dashed across the courtyard, feet slapping against the warm stones.

Lily watched the stones flash into her view and out. She took note of the ground, first the courtyard stone, then onto gravel, then back onto stone. They were over grass now, and Lily realized that the man had put her under an invisibility spell. The ground turned to gravel again, and stayed so for several miles. The man's pace never faltered, his berathing even, and his steps quick.

Lily knew they had entered a building when the afternoon sun turned into torch light. Up two flights of stairs they went, then down three, right, left, left again, and finally, through a last door.

The man deposited her on the ground and bound her hands and feet. He muttered something under his breath, then left, locking the door behind him.

Immediately, Lily could move again. _Amateur,_ she thought to herself, sighing. She reached her tied hands up her skirt to where her thigh knife was bound. She gripped it and sliced her bonds with ease. The ropes fell to the floor, and Lily was free.

She checked her other knives; her boot knife she had used, but her toe knife was still in use. Strapped to her right thigh were two street knives (with their sheaths on, of course), three counting the one she had previously removed. On either upper arm were four small throwing daggers. In the bodice of her dress, well hidden, were six small vials filled with useful herbs; two poisons-one slow-working, one fast-;a crushed root good for healing cuts and wounds; itchwort, a harmless, practical thing used on annoying one's enemies; a fast-working headache cure; and a sleeping drought. All this she checked with a deftness that showed she had done so many times before.

She was in the room for over five hours. In that time frame she observed the room she was in, taking in its details and finding any weaknesses it might have. There was a single small, barred window, placed up near the ceiling, signifying to Lily that she was underground. The floor was made of stone and mortar, as well as the walls. The room was old, Lily guessed probably going on 100.

Just as the sun was setting, Lily heard footsteps approaching the door. The buxom red-head-turned-blonde sidled up to the side of the door. Pressing flat against the cool stone, she stilled her breaths, waiting for the attack, and then for escape. The man came through the door, bearing a tray of hot, steaming soup.

The soup flew up in the air. Lily's foot connected with the jaw of her captor. His head flew back. He fell back onto the floor. The soup clattered off to the side and the bowl broke. Lily knew he had keys, and she needed them to get out of the building. She deftly sprung onto him, pulling out on of her thigh knives, and straddled him, holding the knife harshly to his throat.

"Keys," she whispered in his ear. His long dark hair rustled as her breath tickled his ear.

"Sorry, babe," he replied, and attempted to flip Lily off of him.

Lily was expecting it. Before he could flip her over, another of her daggers was in her other hand and pressing painfully into his groin.

"Not today, sir. You kidnapped the wrong princess," Lily inwardly grimaced at her blonde hair. "You move, and I cut off your balls."

The darkly handsome man gulped and an angry look came across his face. "You're messing with the wrong man's private parts, miss," he warned darkly. Lily smiled seductively and rolled back onto her the balls of her feet, bringing her weight off his torso. She appraised his body underneath her, eyeing his twitching muscles. She looked up into his eyes, and was totally caught off guard.

Lily thought she couldn't be frightened easily. Almost nothing fazed her. But seeing a man you had just been sitting on transform suddenly into a big, shaggy dog was not exactly what Lily expected.

She jumped off of him, tripping over her feet and landing unceremoniously on the ground. The man loped to the door, transformed back into his original state, and glanced back at her with a hint of anger, "Too bad for you, that soup was your only meal until tomorrow," He was about to close the door, but stuck his head in one last time, "You know, _Princess_," he sneered at her, "blonde hair really doesn't fit you. People said you were beautiful, but they must have been delirious." It was weak, he knew, but he was obviously mad. With that, he left, shutting the door with a slam.

Lily arose to her feet ungracefully. She glared at the door, then sighed uncharacteristically. What a mess she was in! _I just should be thankful it's me and not Amial,_ she thought again. She shook her head—how come she had jumped so when he had transformed? Usually she was calm and cool witted. But she had totally over-reacted!

Lily sighed and ran her hands through her disgustingly blonde hair. She slid herself over to the wall and curled her knees up to her chest. She placed her head on her knees and slept.

-------- --------------- --------------

**Please review**! It helped so much. I wrote this really quick and added a whole section that I didn't even think about because of the reviews!

(A/N: I made up the names of nobles and their fiefdoms, so I didn't mean anyone any disrespect while writing this. I just didn't know any names of places in within Spain or Whales, or Europe for that matter --I don't live there... --I also have nothing against blondes, just to get that out of the way, I just have to get the point across that Lily doesn't look good in blonde hair.)


	3. Musings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings work, or characters, so anything you see in my story that is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deceit, the King of Thieves...a particularly good-looking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**Musings:**

Sirius burst through James' doors, fuming.

James looked up idly from his papers. "Back from feeding Her Highness?"

Sirius growled. "I'll be happy if the King refuses to step off the thrown; then we can kill _her!_"

Remus, across the room, playing a game of wizard's chess with Peter, looked up, too; his face worried. "Now Padfoot, I'm sure she isn't _that _bad. After all, you _did_ steal her," he said sensibly.

Sirius turned his withering gaze to his werewolf of a friend. "Not. That. Bad?" his voice squeaked. "She's freaking warrior princess slash seductor!"

James burst out laughing. "She tried to seduce you?" His rich laugh carried across the room. Sirius looked a bit disgruntled.

"Well… er…"

"Did it work?" James asked, obviously not believing that the 'princess' they had captured could fight, or seduce for that matter.

"It's not bloody funny!" roared Sirius.

James stopped laughing. "Alright, mate. She's a killer. I'll deal with her tomorrow. Did you at least give her the meal?"

Sirius shook his head, but kept silent—he would rather not have his friends know of his embarrassing defeat by the _princess_. "I'll leave her disarming to you, man," he said to James. "She's got at least two knives under all those clothes."

James frowned. "She's got _knives?_ What kind of princess has knives?"

"Obviously she does," muttered Peter.

"I don't think we have a normal princess on our hands," Sirius spat. "If it weren't for her trademark blonde hair, I'd say she's a trained assassin!"

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Sirius continued, pride now showing through his voice, "But that's your job, you _are _our king!"

"And the rightful king of Spain!" piped Peter.

This remark was met with a chorus of "Shh's" and "Shut your loud trap, Wormtail!"

Peter looked down at his clasped hands, "Sorry,"

"No, Peter. We need to know that you won't say that again," Sirius's face was angry. "If word got out that James was still alive and the Dark Lord found out, there could be no hope left,"

"But isn't he going to find out anyway?" asked Peter, trying to defend himself, but failing miserably.

Sirius growled, but James interluded, "It's not just the Dark Lord that is a threat. If the 'King' found out, all our plans could be ruined. Don't you understand, Peter? Everything must be played out equally. One mistake and our country men and homes could be lost. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing,"

Peter swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing nervously. "Yes, yes." He hurriedly agreed, then turned back to his game of Wizard's Chess.

James stared at him a moment, then turned to Sirius. "So are the rumor's true about Amial? Is she the fourth wonder of the world?"

Sirius tilted his head to one side, remembering the lustful way the princess had looked at him, and remembering his own attraction to her.

He whistled slowly, "If it weren't for her blonde hair, I would call her a downright beauty. But her hair…" he grimaced, "I don't know what people were talking about, calling that blonde hair beautiful. It's the ugliest filth I have seen," a dreamy look came back into his eyes. "But Merlin…those eyes, and that body. To die for. I'd say a man would have to be out of his mind not to be attracted to her."

Remus raised an eyebrow at his wolfish friend. Moments before he was vowing to kill her. Now he was spouting his undying lust for her…Remus chuckled; Sirius would be Sirius.

James only grinned.

Darkness settled over the room as the last rays of the dying sun dispersed. James shuffled his papers and arose from his desk. Turning to his friends he said, "I need to greet some business downstairs," he hitched a few daggers to his arms and tucked his wand securely into his breeches. "What say you to a couple of drinks?" he asked his friends. Sirius nodded and put his arm over James' shoulder.

"D'you think my lassie will be in a good mood tonight?" he asked no one in particular.

Remus came up behind the two. "Only if you keep your hands out of her dress," he replied.

Sirius laughed heartily. "Rose, m'dear, here I come!"

His three friends groaned and followed him down the stairs to the Inn.

-------------- -------------------------

Lily ran through her morning exercises with ease. It was dark in her cell, the sun not having risen yet. Her stomach growled with hunger, but her mind was used to such unjust treatment of her belly because of twelve years with Master Moody. Hunger was the least possible threat when one was a hostage. _Constant vigilance!_ Lily grinned as she heard his gravely voice in her head.

What would he think of her now? –If he were alive, that is. Lily's sparkling green eyes became solemn as she thought of his downfall. Alaster Moody was right hand man to the former King of Spain. He was proud of his position.

Lily remembered his laugh, which was heard rarely, unless he was laughing at Lily's sorry attempts. Thinking back on it now, Lily found it ironic that the person Moody had sent her to become body-guard to would later turn out to be the daughter of the one who took his King's position.

Lily lay back down on the floor, done her stomach crunches. She wiped a strand of yellow hair from her eye. A cool breeze floated through the small window. Dappled sunlight peaked through the bars, telling the young woman that morning had found it's way back to her, once again.

Lily's sweet lips creased upwards and she crab-walked over to the spot of sunlight dancing on the ground. Laying her face in it, she looked up and her eyes sparkled merrily with new-found happiness. "If there is one thing I can count on," she whispered, cupping the rays of light in her hand, "it is that you will find me once more."

She giggled and jumped up nimbly.

Her grin was wiped off her face when she heard the feet approaching. Two people. She could tell from the footsteps. Lily decided to wait and hear the people out. She would play it cool and aloof…like the princess she was supposed to be.

The lock turned. The woman heard a few muttered words, something along the lines of, 'She'll jump at you, I'm telling you. Bloody crazy—' his voice was cut off. Another, more calming voice said, 'If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were scared.'

Lily heard the first man scoff, but no more was said as the door swung open.

----------- ---------------- -----------

**(A/N: I realize that there was a line that was extremely confusing >in the paragraph about Moody . Figure it out if you can, don't sweat it if you can't)**

Thank you soooooo much for the reviews!

Please keep sending them with any mistakes you pick up or construcitve critisism or anything!

I have a question, though. **What color are James' eyes**? I'd like to be true to the series, and I thought they were brown or hazel, but I'm not sure which.

For **Abarraine**'s question: There is a reason that Amial's hair is blonde, not dark... /hint hint/


	4. Arrests and Disappointments

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings work, or characters, so anything you see in my story that is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deceit, the King of Thieves...a particularly good-looking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Just a Warning: **There is a slightly gruesome section toward the end of this chapter. I didn't think it was that bad, but skip over it if you need, don't worry; it's not a big part!

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**Arrests and Disappointments**

Amial's now red hair bounced jollily around her head, but her face was tight and worried. Lily had been gone since yesterday, and Amial couldn't help but think that it was her fault that Lily was missing.

She had maintained her red hair, just as Lily had told her to do in such a situation. For, Lily had said, there could be more kidnappers planted in the palace to make sure they didn't get the wrong person. So Amial had to sit back and watch people scurry about her, trying to get a hint as to where the "princess" was taken.

She had been questioned thoroughly, for she was there when the kidnapping happened. And it seemed that not a soul recognized Amial for who she really was. They were too busy franticly looking for the princess. Amial's father had been reached through a letter, and had not yet responded, but Amial was sure that the King would journey to Whales to find her.

A hand darted out from the darkness of the hall and latched onto the true princess's hand. Amial gave a shriek, but the hand held fast and pulled her into a niche in the wall.

Amial stared into the large face of the Head of Servings.

"Now ya listen hear, littl' miss," snapped the woman, "I know wha's goin on, and it's somethin' fishy, for sure. I come in here, an' I find you have a boot knife. Thens the princess is kidnapped from right under your pretty nose. You, bein' her body servant an' all, an' you don't lift a finger to help. I knew it from the start! You be a snitch, a betrayer!"

Amial was more than slightly disgusted from the smell of the woman's breath, but what the woman said next made her eyes go wide with fear.

"I, bein' the Head of Servings, am now in charge of ya. You'll be gettin' a beatin' for sure,"

The supposed body servant jerked her head back from the large woman's swinging fist, and was saved just in time as a palace boy ran through the halls, crying the King's reply.

The Head of Servings' grip loosened slightly on Amial's arm, and the young woman slipped away quickly. Navigating her way through the palace, carrying herself like the princess she used to be, she entered the large room of the Duke's (the caretaker of the palace) room.

The man sat at a desk, soldiers surrounded him.

He looked up when the lady entered, and frowned. "What is she doing here?" he asked one of his clerks.

Amial strode silently to the front of his desk, and pursed her lips. "I demand to know what the King has to say."

The remark was met with silence, but the silence melted into barking laughter. Amial frowned and crossed her arms, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be a servant.

"What is so funny?" Her tone silenced the men, cutting through their mirth like a knife to soft bread.

The Duke rose from his desk. He looked imperiously at her. "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

The questioned jolted Amial back into reality. She had forgotten that she was not the princess in their eyes, but rather, a lowly servant. Her own name was on the tip of her tongue, but she quickly turned the syllables and answered, "Lily Evans, body servant to the missing princess."

It was as if a light clicked on in the Dukes mind, because his face twisted into a smirk and a knowing look entered his eyes. The Duke nodded slightly and sat back down. "Well then, Ms Evans," he gestured to the guards on either side of her, "by orders of the King, I'm afraid you are being taken into custody. The King is very disappointed in your lack of service to her Highness, what with letting her be kidnapped that all. My soldiers will accompany you to Spain, where you shall be tried in Court against the King."

Amial gaped at him, "What!" she screeched. "You can't do that!" Suddenly remembering Lily, she asked, "What about the princess? You will waste soldiers on me when the princess is in mortal danger?"

The Duke smiled, "No, my dear. The King has also sent a fleet of his best men to track down the princess. They arrived today by apparation. I will spare my men on bringing you to Spain."

Amial's face clouded over in anger, "Get off of me!" She screamed as the men tried to tie her hands. She elbowed one the in the stomach, but they soon had her tied up. "Let go!" She howled and kicked.

The men brought her down to an awaiting horse, and Amial was placed on it none too gently. "Please understand," the Duke said, trying to be kind, "I am only doing what the King has ordered. We have at least provided you with a horse, so your journey will be somewhat more comfortable."

Amial was too caught up in her rage to hear him. The soldier her horse was tied to kicked his own horse into action, and they began the long trek back to Spain.

----------------- --------- --------------------------

The man stood in the middle of the ring of people, a malicious smile adorned on his would-be-handsome face. The people around him wore masks and dark cloaks and stood eerily silent as they watched the man in the middle.

It was night, the first night Lily had spent in her kidnappers cell, to be exact. But this man knew naught of her troubles, nor cared. But he would, soon…

The stars shone brightly on the rest of the world, but around this man, they seemed to dim by his aura of power. A man within the ranks of the circle cringed as a large serpent glided by his foot, ominously snapping at his ankles.

The man in the center spoke.

"My DeathEaters. What a pleasure to see you on such a wonderful night. I assume you have completed the raid successfully?" His voice sent shivers down the spines of all. His dark green eyes pierced the ranks of his men.

One man stepped forward. "Yes, My Lord. The town of Guisal has taken a harsh beating," the man in the center's smile grew wider, "All of the muggles are dead. However," on this note, the man's smile disappeared, and a dangerous look replaced it.

"However what, Dania?" The person who had been speaking was, in fact, a woman.

The woman swallowed from under her mask and continued, "It is about our other mission. The princess. She has already been stolen,"

The man's eyes became hard. "I told you not to fail," He raised his wand at her. "This was your final chance. Where is she?"

"I-I don't kno-"

"Vineskat," the man mumbled under his breath.

Two little vines burst from the ground at the woman's feet. The masked person looked down and stumbled backward, but the vines reached after her, their pointy heads snapping like snakes. The vines wrapped themselves around the struggling woman and bound her to the ground. They curled around her legs and rose to her eye level, hissing and eyeing her. She screamed, a bloodcurdling noise, as the vines slid in through her mouth, terrorizing her body. Her scream was cut short, one vine was blocking her throat.

She flailed her arms about herself, tearing off her clothes, scrabbling at her body, trying to tear the vines out from under her skin. The weeds finally burst from her ears, and the woman fell limp, dead.

The men around her stepped back in disgust and looked on in horror to their master's display of revenge.

"Lucious." The name was said clearly, and the man stepped forward, a tall lean frame, much like a vine himself.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I am appointing you to Dania's spot. You will research another means to getting the King off his thrown and into my control without making too much of a fuss. Come to me when you have discovered something."

Lucious bowed and retreated back into the circle.

The man in the center turned to the rest of his followers, at least one hundred there were. "I killed the King of Spain once. I can do it again if need be. But what fun would that be?"

The man known as Voldemort laughed and disapparated with a pop.

------------- -------------------- ---------------

Author's Note:**I've got no idea if "Guisal" is a true city** or not, but in this story it is located in the backcountry of Spain (remember, this is an **Alternate Universe**)

**Thank you all for the reviews**. It made me so happy:-) Ok, so James' eyes are hazel, got that figured out.

To **Elspeth Renee: **Not quite, but it was a good idea! I actually thought about making Amial related to him, but it didn't work out.

To **FieryStar90: **Thanks for that! I had no idea! I'll make sure to spell Wales correctly in future chapters!

To** Everyone Else (lol): **

I'm going away for vacation for a LOOONG time…until August, to be exact. I worked really hard to get this chapter posted, and I won't be able to write any more until I return because I'm going to a camp with no computers (tear)…and my mind fails me when I write on paper (trust me, it's really bad!)

So I hope this chapter fulfills your thirst…haha, probably not…You don't know what's going to happen to Lilyor James!

Oh! And before I forget, **can anyone describe to me what a Mary Sue is**…I'm telling you, I must be the most naïve person… ! I get the general logistics of it, but I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is right…so…


	5. Royal Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings work, or characters, so anything you see in my story that is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deceit, the King of Thieves...a particularly good-looking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**A Meeting of Supposed Royals**

Lily observed the two men out of the corner of her eye. One was the man who had captured her and brought her soup last night. She smiled inwardly, somehow finding her light mood, _I shall call him Fido. __He looks enough like dog, with his ragged hair, and then, last night…_

The other was a sandy haired man. His eyes were haggard and deep circles ran under the blue depths of his eyes.

_He's a werewolf, _was the first thought that came to her head. Instead of voicing her discoveries, she snapped, "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. The dark muscular man snorted. "It's as if she owns the place, Moony," he said while eyeing her body. _Ah, nicknames. Moony. Perhaps for the moon that changes him once a month?_ She laughed inwardly; Fido was giving away an awful lot.

The werewolf spoke to him, "She is a princess, what do you expect?" He never took his eyes off Lily.

A silence descended on the three. A part of Lily informed her that the door was wide open and inviting.

_Escape. Should I run, or find out who they are and what they want?_ Lily paused in her thinking,_ I don't believe they will tell me who they are working for so…_

In a burst of speed that surprised both men, the blonde princess rushed out the door. She sprinted the length of the hallway and up the stairs, to the left, around a surprised person…her blood pumped in her ears. Her royal dress caught on a doorway and ripped.

She heard the men thundering behind her. "Stop her!" they bellowed.

Lily picked up her speed. There were so many hallways and stairs! Doors flashed by her. She took sporadic lefts and rights and climbed another flight of stairs.

Down a long hallway she tumbled, blonde hair flowing behind her. They were hot on her heels now! Through an open door, her heart raced, and she glanced quickly over her shoulder…

BAM!

She collided something solid. Lily bounced backwards, but before she could fall, large arms wrapped around her, and she was set gently on her feet. The arms stayed around her, warm and calming.

Lily stared forward. Her eyes observed a chest… an extremely _bare _chest. Smooth and muscular. Broad shoulders. Tanned skin. Losing herself, she brought her hands up and placed them gently on the unknown man's chest. She traced a white, shiny scar with a finger, frowning.

A cough from behind her made her jump. She remembered where she was. She untangled herself from her captor's arms. Turning, she glared at 'Fido'. She began to turn her glare to the man whom she had run into, after all, it was _his _fault she had gotten so caught up in his body, but halted.

Her mind froze. It just stopped. Lily swam through the thick mush that had become her mind, trying to find her way out. What was wrong with her? He was just a man; one of those people that looked amazingly like another person, yet had no connection. But she could have sworn it was him standing there, not two feet in front of her.

She could've sworn-

It couldn't be him…Harold Potter, former King of Spain, could it?

No, this man was much too young. Why, Lily was only twelve when he was forty. And after all, when she turned twelve, he went missing, only to reappear weeks later, torn and bloodied and dead.

So it couldn't be him.

She resorted to glaring at him.

The man sighed, "Sirius, I thought I told you _not_ to let her escape," His voice was calming to Lily. She could lose herself in it. _Ah! _She thought nervously, _what is wrong with me? First, my fingers find curiosity. Then I think he is my King. And now I am drifting off on his voice! Remember, Lily, **he. Is. The enemy. **I hate him._ She decided finally. _If he can't let me be, I will hate him. _

She knew it was childish, but she was on a delicate mission. She was supposed to be the princess, for crying out loud! No princess would fall for a kidnapper, an assassin.

"Sorry, Highness, but she's fast," _Sirius_ grumbled.

"Highness?" Lily interrupted, suddenly cool and aloof."I thought _I _was the princess."

The man before her winked and ruffled his unruly black hair. He graciously bowed. "Your Highness, may I have the pleasure of introducing my humble self. The King of Thieves, at your service,"

Everything suddenly became ten times harder. _So I'm dealing with thieves. Real fighters. Cheaters. _"That would make sense," Lily stated coldly, turning to Sirius. "That's why he cheated while he was fighting me. He wouldn't have won if he hadn't used his wand. I should have known better,"

The King held open his hands, "What can I say, Princess? I have no control over my thieves," He said it innocently, but Lily wasn't fooled. A King of Thieves was a hard job. One must keep tabs on all the crooks and thieves around, and put them in their place if need be. A King with no control was a dead king.

Lily decided to get some information. "So…" she looked up at the thief from under her dark lashes, trying her hardest not to stare at his bare chest, "you have stated who you are, but why would you want me? You seem well enough off, so you couldn't possibly be after the treasury…" She trailed off, letting him have his time to answer.

The man regarded her with humor in his eyes. _Damn him! _She thought. _Maybe I should really try to seduce him…not just beat around the bush. Or should I throw a tantrum?_

But the King did answer, "You are a smart girl. I'm sure you have already figured it out,"

Lily smirked. _Fine. Two people can play this game._ "I may have, Your Highness," she mocked him now, and she heard an angry noise from behind her, no doubt made by Fido. "But can't you spare a poor girl your thought?" The King raised his eyebrow patiently at her. She came to the conclusion quickly that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this man. Not now. So her mind quickly turned to escape.

Her thoughts fell onto the small vial of itchwort that was tucked securely in her tight, slightly revealing bodice. Trying to distract him, she confessed, "You are right, I have thought about why you want me," Lily's voice teased him, but her mind was elsewhere.

She took a step to the left, and when he didn't move, she took another. "You have my wand, do you not?" She breathed down his back, whispering in his ear. Lily could see Fido bristle, and she looked at him with clouded, mysterious green eyes. The King himself turned his head slightly, half-looking at her out of the corner of his hazel eye.His body did not move, but she sensed his liquid muscles tense slightly.

Slipping a delicate hand through the laces of her bodice, a most sensual act, she removed a full vial of white powder. "You know, I would like it back," she whispered so soft, she knew the King would have to strain to hear her. In a split second she uncorked the glass and whipped around him again, twirling her hands in a wild dance-like motion, simultaneously drenching him in itchwort.

The powder went unnoticed, but at her abrupt movement, both men drew arms.

Lily giggled, trying to offset them. "Such violence," she laughed, removing two throwing daggers from either arm.

The three fought in a whirlwind of color, and Lily managed to throw one of her knives to capture Fido against the wall. It was the King and the blonde, and when the struggling Sirius pulled his wand out, the princess managed to duck around the King, ensuring her own safety from curses or hexes.

The King had not gained his position amongst thieves for no reason. But when it seemed neither could best the other in combat, he hooked his own wand out, and performed a quick Body Charm.

Lily found, for the second time in the last two days, herself to be out of control of her body. She strained to lift her arm, but the muscles wouldn't react, and she was left to flop on the floor.

In any other case, Lily would have sighed out of resignation. But something about the King made her want to prove that she could fight. He made her want to show him that she was worth it. _Worth what?_ Lily thought, appalled at what she had been thinking.

So she turned to glaring at him savagely. He smiled cockily at her glare, "Hey, I told you I was a thief. Thieves cheat." He walked over to Fido and pulled the knife from the wall, releasing the man from his capture.

"I've got to tend to more business; the Brans' Brothers thought they could get away with lying to me," The King pulled on a plain cotton shirt and attached knives in numerous places along his body. The traitorous part of Lily felt disapointed when he pulled the shirt over his head. He spoke to Fido now, casually scratching his back, "Disarm her. Bring in Rosemerta to find all the knives on her legs and such," Sirius muttered, 'you're no fun at all!', "And get her some food and onto a horse. We're moving out today."

Without a backward glance, the King left the room scratching his head. Lily's eyes picked up a slight coloring on his neck, and would have giggled, but she stonily remained silent. The itchwort was taking effect.

The man, Fido, or Sirius, as the King had called him, approached Lily slowly. He couldn't help his wandering eyes, but couldn't divulge his enthusiastic hands.

Instead, he called out a name, "Rosemerta!"

A pretty lady in bright, gypsy-like clothes bustled into the room, heels clicking. "You are lucky I am off serving duty, Sirius. You know you can't call me whenever you get the urge," the lady perked an eyebrow at him, obviously implying something. "My girls can't be distracted by you."

Sirius chuckled, his face suddenly bright. "No, no, Rosemerta. She must be disarmed. The King didn't think it wise for a man to do it," he motioned to the immobile Lily.

Rosemerta's red mouth shaped into an O. A faint tint graced her cheeks, and Lily almost sighed with jealousy; when she blushed, she turned deep red. The curvy Rosemerta shooed Sirius out of the room with a long hand and bent to examine Lily.

"My name's Rosemerta. You must have really riled the King, I passed him in the hall, and he had aweird look on his face," The comment was, in no way, unfriendly. In fact, the woman seemed quite amiable. "It's a pleasure to meet you," The woman smiled, and Lily observed that she seemed to be older than Lily herself, probably nearing her mid thirties.

Rosemerta's smile diminished as she looked at Lily's face. She brought a hand down to Lily's white-blonde hair, and felt it between her finders. She then traced Lily's eyebrows, which were an amber brown color; a color resembling Lily's natural red hair. The woman frowned and gave Lily a disbelieving look and Lily shook inside.

_Oh no! My eyebrows don't match my hair! How could I have been so stupid? She will tell everybody, and then they will capture Amial and I will have failed!_ Lily's trained mind forced those thoughts away roughly, _Shut up. If they capture Amial, I will find her. I won't fail Moody. _

Some of Lily's emotions must have leaked into her eyes because the woman said, "I don't know who you are supposed to be, or why the King wants you, but I can assure you, I will not be the one to tell them you are a phony,"

Lily would have questioned why, but there was no need to as Rosemerta continued. "I like you. You made James question himself; I could see it in his eyes. You made a fool of Sirius last night. You are obviously doing your job well, and as I see it, you are not a major threat. I won't blow your cover. Let the boys find out for themselves. But when that day comes, don't expect me to help you. This is all I am doing,"

Gratitude swam in Lily's green eyes, and Rosemerta began to disarm Lily.

She whistled quietly when she was done, looking at the pile of expensive weapons and vials on the floor. "You must have worked for someone rich!" she commented.

Sirius burst through the door. "What is taking so bloody long?"

Rosemerta raised another eyebrow. "Sirius, my boy, just because you are unable to obtain Rose, doesn'tmeanyou areallowed you to takeyour anger out on me!"

Sirius glowered at the floor and stepped up to Lily, gathering up the weapons in a clean white cloth. He looked over at Lily. "The King ordered her to have a bath and a change of clothes. He's bloody wankers, if you ask me,"

Rosemerta hid her smile, "No one asked you."

Sirius grumbled again and tromped out the door, calling back, "Have her ready on Lynx by noon. We're departing when the sun has reached its point."

Rosemerta shook her head, laughing.

------------------ ---------- ------------------------------------

**To make it clear: Sirius and Rosemerta are NOT together. **It may have been a bit confusing from their exchange, but they are not.

This is my break between camps and I made it to the computer! I promise to update within three days of getting back from this coming camp if I get 13 or more reviews! …Actually, that was just me hoping. I'll update anyway!

**LOVED the 6th Harry Potter book**. Won't say anymore incase some of you haven't read it. (But I'd love to hear what you thought!)

FieryStar90: I went through spell check on this chapter! I hope you don't pick up anything!

**Please update!** I really appreciate it!

And thank you so much for all the explanations of Mary Sue's. There were really good explanations, and I finally understand-(wow, that's a first!)-lol. ;-P


	6. Interests Awakened

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's work, or characters, so anything you see in my story that is in her story is hers**.

**Summary**: Lily is personal servant, body guard, and best friend to Amial, princess of Spain. When Lily hears of a possible attempt at Amial, she must use her wit to save the princess...and herself. She must race against time, Dark Powers, deceit, the King of Thieves...a particularly good-looking man..., and love to save her kingdom. L/J AU

**Of Fire and Thieves**

**Interests Awakened**

The warm water felt delicious against Lily's dirty skin. She splashed quietly in the tub, enjoying the attention her hair was receiving from her own, massaging hands. On the floor to the left sprawled the woman's discarded finery, and to the right stood Rosemerta, dutifully guarding the door.

A relaxing sense of calm filled Lily's mind, and her heart beat slowed down, her eyes drifting shut.

She was in the capture of thieves. It was unheard of for THE King of Thieves to kidnap for anyone but himself (he didn't take orders from nobles or needy country-men). So therefore, he wanted the supposed princess for his own purposes. What they were, Lily could only guess.

Seeing as she hadn't yet come to too much harm (as far as her honor and virtue was concerned) it was unlikely that he had captured her for reasons pertaining to that aspect.

The only reason she could come up with as to why thieves wanted the Princess of Spain was for blackmail against the King. Any person in their right mind, had they been in the King's position of having the Princess of Spain under their capture, would use Amial against her father to either gain a seat on the thrown or in court.

But why would a King of Thieves want to deal with such affairs as a Royal Court did? Thieves were ruffians; penniless people who stole from others to make a living. Sure, being King of a COUNTRY sounded high and mighty, but from what Lily had deduced, the King of Thieves was a smart man.

Any smart man would know that there is more to being King than meets the eye.

Lily sighed and dunked her soapy hair under the water. Her mind was running circles around her. She just couldn't find an answer!

Reemerging from the now dirty tub of water Lily thought, _This time, I won't run away. I will see where they take me and keep my wits about me. I can't be used for blackmail if I am not the proper princess._

Stepping from the tub, Lily wrapped herself in a plain, rough towel given to her by Rosemerta.

She dried herself quickly and dawned on the garments handed to her by the elder lady—she would apparently not be wearing her old clothes again, for which Lily was thankful.

The new dress she slipped on was plain brown cotton, and had no corset to trap Lily. The skirt was parted, and Lily immediately gathered that she would be riding a horse.

Rosemerta stepped back, her sharp, approving eyes roving Lily like a mother would her grown daughter and said, "Not meaning to be rude, but I fair favor these plain clothes on you over that fancy jig you had on earlier; you look more free,"

Lily had been thinking the same thing, but chose silence over speech. She kept her mouth shut.

Turning to the small mirror, Lily frowned at her face. Her eyebrows, truth to be told, were much darker than her white blonde hair.

_It is a good thing my captors are unobservant and don't take notice of such things,_ she thought. _I will be happy when this is over. I hate this hair!_

Lily sighed again and turned to Rosemerta. Rosemerta's stance was thoughtful. She pondered Lily for a minute, then said,

"Girl, they asked me to give you a disguise. Obviously they don't want to be using a shielding charm because any good wizard or witch knows how to cancel them, and every good wizard and witch will be looking for you," she paused, and Lily could see where this was going. It was dangerous, she knew, but Rosemerta could loose her lips at any moment and tell her captors she wasn't the true princess.

"I am asking you to change you hair back to its natural color," Lily made to protest, but Rosemerta cut her off. "My boys will think I performed a nifty spell on you. They won't even suspect that it's your natural color,"

Lily looked down at the floor. She couldn't see a way out of this. _And_, she thought, cursing the part of her mind that was betraying Amial by saying this, _I will be glad to have my normal hair back. _

Looking back up at the beautiful woman, Lily muttered, "Rollofom."

With a stutter, and then a flourish, Lily's hair burst into color and curl, glad to escape its former pale, straight bonds.

Rosemerta half-gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

Lily smiled crookedly at the woman, "You like?" she asked.

Rosemerta finally managed to nod, a smile suddenly sweeping across her face. "Wow. You have a wild beauty. I never would have guessed with that blonde hair, but this just fits you,"

Lily managed a smile, a blush rushing to her cheeks; it was rare that she was complimented about her beauty. She had always thought herself plain, maybe even pretty, but she had rarely been complimented. She had always stood dutifully in the shadow of Amial.

A knock sounded at the door. "Rosemerta, is she ready?"

Rosemerta smiled to Lily. "Knock 'em dead, my girl,"

--------- ----------------------- ------- ----------------------------

James had been pranked only a few times in his life, for usually it was he who was doing the pranking. Even he would have to admit that what the princess had done to him was genius and cruel. And, as much as he was loath to confess; the action had caught him totally by surprise.

These thoughts, however, merely brushed his conscience briefly. His total and complete concentration was focused on his itching skin. It had started as a small annoyance, like an ill-placed bug-bite, on the back of his neck. But no bump marred his skin as an insect bite would, had that been the cause of his distress.

It occurred to him of what it was somewhere between the point when his entire upper body began itching insanely and when he tipped over the table on the Brans Brothers out of annoyance; he had been doused in itchwort.

Now, sixty two swearwords, seven spontaneous curses upon the Brans Brothers and Peter, and an hour later, James sat moodily in the saddle of his large warhorse.

His black hair was mused in such a way that it gave him the appearance of a ruffled crow, and his darkened hazel eyes spoke of frustration.

"Aww…" crooned Sirius from next to him, "poor Jamsie was pranked by a princess,"

No noise escaped James' clenched throat, but the distressed man turned his glare to his friend. His skin crawled all over, and his hands trembled from the effort of keeping them from scratching his body.

He had bathed (scrubbing hard at his reddened body) and changed clothes, but to no avail. The herb had set into his skin, and it would be a good ten hours before it let up.

The King finally let out a low moan and attempted to scratch himself. The itching did not cease, only intensified, and his scratched skin began to burn.

A roll of laughter met his ears, and James turned to find Remus walking towards them. James huffed and crossed his arms grumpily. "Is the _princess_ almost ready?" he questioned.

Remus nodded, then said, "And I think I'll keep you two distanced for today. I'm not sure a confrontation would be the best idea at this moment." This time Sirius laughed. James glowered even more, dragging his dull fingernails across his irritated skin.

Choosing to ignore his friends, lest he say something he would later regret, James turned to the open yard, looking across the small company.

The yard was filled with horses and caravans and people. Most of them were Spaniards, but some were wandering groups who had joined their cause. The appearance set off was that of gypsies, for many of the people wore clothes roughly put together with much imagination. Many of them wore weapons, men, women, and children alike, and each person held a secret story of hardship behind their eyes.

A hand tugged on James' pant leg, and the man looked down into the face of a young boy. "Sir, Peter sent me to tell you everything is ready to move out,"

James forced a smile out through his burning face and called out; "Dani-aza is our destination. Let us reach it before the morrow!"

A cheer went up, and James spurred his big grey roan into action.

As he trotted out of the yard and onto the back-country road, James' eye caught a flash of red amber. He whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the luxurious color, but his view was obstructed by one of the caravans.

Sighing, he faced forward and began the long trek home. Hopefully, he thought to himself, for the last time.

----- --------------------- ------------------------------

Lily looked around herself in wonder. Everyone was dressed so freely and the caravans were so colorful! Had she been in any other position, she would have felt immediately at home. Unfortunately, she was a captive.

She had been given a horse, Lynx was his name, but he had been tied to Remus's steed, making it impossible for Lily to escape on horseback. The number of people around her was such that if she had wanted to escape by foot, she would be incapable. Any man, woman, or child would be easily able to reach out a hand to grab her.

Lynx was a beautiful creature. Deep mahogany brown hair glistened in the bright sunlight, much as Lily's own hair did. Her nose was velvety and pink, and white socks adorned three of her feet.

Lily smiled and reached down a tender hand to pat her neck.

The werewolf beside her chuckled and looked on ahead. "You gave James quite the difficulty," he said lightly, glancing toward the captive.

Lily's eyes shone with a silent question. "James?"

"Our King is in a current state of hysteria. The itchwort you poured mercilessly on him seems to have taken affect,"

Lily threw back her head and laughed. "You believe me to have pulled a prank on your dear King? A princess? Pull a prank?"

The man shrugged, "You didn't deny it."

Lily smirked, fully allowing the werewolf to see her smugness. "Do you have a name? Or am I just to call you 'henchmen'?"

It was his turn to smile now. Bowing from the waist in his saddle he said, "Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Remus, and I shall be your escort for the rest of the day."

His voice was light and friendly, not superior, not arrogant. Lily rather liked this man. She carried on friendly conversation with him, trying to be impersonal, so as not to reveal anything that might give her away.

The afternoon sun was dipping low on the horizon in front of them and cast a red glow about the traveling group. Lynx walked placidly beneath Lily, her head up and alert.

"We should reach Dani-aza within the hour. It is merely a resting point on our journey to the coast. From there, we will be taking a ship to Spain, or somewhere around there. James will be pleased that we made such quick time,"

At the mention of the King's name, Lily's mind strayed. Thinking back almost too readily to her earlier run-in with the well-toned body of the King, Lily blushed.

Lily could almost feel his skin under her fingertips. She remembered the shiny scar on his left breast, most probably a long-healed wound from ages past. But Lily couldn't help but wonder where it came from and why anyone would want to hurt such a…

"—will attach an irremovable tracking device to you to make sure you won't run away. After the stunt you pulled last night and this morning, Sirius has got it out for you." Remus finished speaking.

Lily heaved a sigh, realizing Remus had just been talking to her. Lynx's ears flipped back at the sound of her mistress's distress, curious as to what it was.

Patting her mare's head Lily nodded, suddenly animatedly, in order to cover up her lack of attention towards Remus. Doing such brought her memories of Moody. He would, not often, but sometimes, ramble on about subjects that held absolutely no interest for Lily. Subjects mostly obtaining to the Royal family, or what used to be the Royal family; King Harold and his queen and their son. In any case, Lily would nod off, thinking of a particularly hard spell or potion or move.

Quickly realizing Remus and her had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence (uncomfortable on his end), Lily tried to strike up a conversation, still partly disoriented from her mind's lack of control.

"So," Lily looked about herself, "are all these people _your type_?" She cringed inwardly at her wording for the people traveling with her. What she had said was discriminating against both Remus, who was kind (though undoubtedly a thief), and the others, who had neither been outwardly friendly toward her, but neither had they been hostile. And yet, Lily had played her part; a princess under kidnap would have said something similarly prejudice.

Remus seemed to pick up on what she had implied, but his face was a mask of composure. Lily silently applauded him on his tactfulness.

"They are not thieves, if that is what you are suggesting,"

Lily appraised him coolly, "Not at all. I was merely wondering whose banner they stood under,"

A loud laugh brought Lily's head swinging around. Her eyes fell to rest on Fido, who, in turn, swung his horse around to walk alongside Lily and Remus. "We are not standing under any banner of _your type_, lady," he mocked Lily's wording from earlier. "The only banner we stand under is that of King James. And it's a good one; let me tell you that, for sure,"

"Oh?" Lily inquired coolly, "And what makes it so good? The fact that you can steal whatever you need? That doesn't sound like much of a living to me!"

The black haired man's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be talking about stealing if I were the daughter of that dog-of-a King you call Father!" he bellowed, causing many heads to turn, "After what he did to—"

"That's quite enough, Sirius," Remus broke in quietly. "I'm sure the Princess doesn't enjoy being shouted at. And I'm also sure she doesn't need to _know,_" he said pointedly.

Sirius ground his teeth together.

Lily was stunned in to silence.

She had some thinking to do.

--------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------

A chapter that pretty much got me no where. School and soccer have started (I'm on Varsity!) so it will be harder to update. I'll try my hardest, but be patient.

Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
